All Grown Up
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: Gumball and Carrie are grown up and have kids! these are some wacky adventures they had! The sequel to Gumball's Big Move.
1. Chapter 1

_Well guys, it's that time again! Except this time this is a new story. This is the sequel to Gumball's Big Move. Uhhh Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**-Gumball's P.O.V.-**

I awoke to someone panting.

I look over to see my beautiful ghost wife, Carrie, sitting up and inhaling and exhaling.

I knew what was happening.

"Let's go!" I said as I grabbed my every day clothes: jeans, white long sleeves shirt under a red short sleeves shirt.

I grabbed a brush for Carrie and a comb for me.

I grabbed my keys and we were off to the hospital.

"Help her! She is in labor!" I screamed at a sleeping nurse.

She called a doctor and they took her away.

I sat down and called my mom who was at home.

Me? Well I am a blue cat named Gumball, the same as my mother, Nicole.

I guess I changed a lot: I'm 18, I have bangs. I am more muscular. I am also now going to be a loving husband AND father.

Carrie was distant from her family. It was a small thing to me but a big thing to her. But she changed a lot too: her hair was longer and still covered one eye.

Now she mostly uses legs instead of a tail(Which I preferred) but she was still my beautiful wife.

My father is a lazy, yet lovable, big pink rabbit named Richard.

My sister, Anais, is also a pink rabbit, but she is a genius.

My brother, Darwin, is a walking goldfish. My dad got him as a pet when I was little and he some how grew legs. Weird right? Well, that's because we're the Watterson Family.

"Are you the father?" A wolf doctor asked me.

"Yes. How is she?"

"She is fine. Do you want to see her?"

"No I think I would rather stay out here." I said sarcastically.

He told me her room number and I raced to it.

I raced to her.

"How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Fine." She said in between breathes.

"Do you want to see your daughter?" asked a band-aide nurse.

"No, I just want to stare at damn the wall!" I said with sarcasm.

Carrie gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry! I'm just excited and anxious." I said in a hushed tone.

The nurse gave her to me.

She was all ghost like Carrie.

"So much for a cat.' I thought. 'But we will have more.'

"What do you want to name her?" asked Carrie.

"I get the honors? Wow, they must have put a lot of meds in you." I said jokingly. Carrie chuckled as she cradled our newborn.

"How about… Skylar? Skye for short?" I suggested.

"Good choice honey." Carrie said as she fell asleep.

I kissed her forehead.

"Can we go home?" I asked the wolf doctor.

"Sure. Let me just fill out her release forms and your good to go!" he said while walking behind a desk.

Just then my family came in.

"Hi gummypuss!" said Nicole squeezing the life out of me.

"Nice… to… see you… too!" I squeezed out before she let go.

All of the commotion woke Carrie from her short but well deserved nap.

" Please do not call me that mom." I said embarrassed in front of Carrie.

Carrie and Nicole giggled.

"Can we see her?" Asked my father.

" Yes BUT, I am going to hold her." I said firmly.

I sat down with Skye in my arms while everyone crowded around Carrie and me.

"Beautiful." Was all they could say as they looked at Skye.

"Like mother like daughter" Carrie said.

I chuckled because I knew it was true.

As we went home, Carrie passed out with Skye in her arms.

'How sweet I thought.'

When we pulled in, I carried the duo upstairs and into our bed. I took a picture.

I walked downstairs and looked at the time

**5:30 **

'Well' I thought, ' May as well go for a run'.

I grabbed my ipod and locked the door.

'I should visit Granny JoJo.' I thought as I ran toward her house. It was a 4 mile run but I made it there.

I knocked on the door as I panted.

"Hello Gumball!" She said as I walked in.

"Hi Granny JoJo!" I said while getting a drink.

"You want to see a picture of your great-grand daughter?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie!" she said happily.

I showed her the picture I took before I left.

"She is a beautiful baby." Granny JoJo said.

I looked at the nearest clock.

**6:30**

"I got to get going!" I said as I bolted out the door.

'I should have grabbed a water' I thought as I turned the corner to our street.

We lived on the Northside or 'The Rich' area.

I work as a comedian nowadays and Carrie works from home.

I unlocked the door and walked in.

'I should have stopped by the store' I thought.

I walked up stairs and picked up Skye.

"Come on. We are going out back" I said as she looked at me with a smile.

When we bought the house, it had a new play ground in the back yard.

I put her in the swing and pushed her. Just a little bit.

In the house Carrie was panicking. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I stopped the swing and put Skye in the sand box.

"Hello?" I said.

" WHERE ARE YOU AND SKYE?!" she screamed into the phone.

"Look out back." I said.

"Oh thank God" she sighed.

"Come out with us" I said happily.

She put the phone down and came out back.

"Look at us. One happy family" she said giving me a hug.

A couple hours later we stopped playing and went back inside.

I gave Carrie a kiss and went for my car.

" Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going out!" I said.

" Where" she asked with concern.

"Baby stuff." I said.

I grabbed my keys and drove to Babys-R-Us (It was the first place that came to mind)

I bought a cradle, toys, clothes and stuff.

I stuffed it into the car and raced home.

I looked at my gas gauge and it read EMPTY. I had to buy gas.

'There goes our honeymoon money.' I thought as I went inside to pay for the gas and a soda.

I unloaded the baby items inside so fast, you thought I would have been a lightning bolt.

"I'm done." I said to Carrie.

"Finally a break!" she said exhausted.

I put Skye in her cradle and we all fell asleep.

Well guys it is the end of chapter 1.

**Skye belongs to themurdersceneguy. Till next time!**

**Any thing you want in the story, just pm me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back for more, eh? Just kidding! But this chapter is when everyone is their appropriate age. Time sure does fly huh? I just couldn't wait until tomorrow. I figured it should be posted today. It took me a while on this (Like all day today). Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Gumball's P.O.V.-**

'That was so long ago' I thought as I went to sleep.

I was just remembering when me and Carrie had our first child, Skye.

**-6 hours later-**

I woke up to a start.

I had a dream where there was nuerovirus, that I somehow did not get, but everyone else did.

Those who did get it, died.

' It was just a dream, Gumball. Just a dream' I told myself.

I read my clock.

**6:00**

'Skye and Cobalt should be up atleast.'

I silently crawled out of bed and went downstairs.

Skye was texting her boyfriend, John (he is a rooster) and Cobalt was struggling to stay up.

Skye was all ghost, like her mother Carrie. She is 17. She wore a black tank-top with MCR written on the chest.

Cobalt was a ghost/cat but mainly cat. He is 14. He got his name from the color of his fur. It was his freshmen year of highschool. He was dreading it. He wore a red shirt with a black hoodie over it and black jeans.

"Who wants breakfast?" I asked my two oldest besides Marissa.

"Eggs." Skye requested.

"Coming right up. Cobalt, what about you?" I asked him.

"Whatever." He said dully.

"Cereal it is." I said with a smirk.

"God no, please no! Any thing but cereal!" he pleaded.

Cobalt despised cereal because when he was little and he had to spend two weeks there while me and Carrie were on businnes and Skye was at my mother's, anyways at Granny JoJo's house, that was all he ate for 2 weeks.

Me and Skye chuckled at him.

"I will cook you sausages."

I gave them their food and went to living and looked out the window. It was snowing.

'Odd.' I thought.' It rarely snows here in Elmore.'

"Kids." I said to Skye and Cobalt.

"Yeah Dad?" they both said.

"Check the news, please." I said, still looking out the window in utter shock.

"SNOW DAY!" they both screamed.

'Will they ever grow-up?' I chuckled to myself.

Before I knew it, everyone was awake.

"Is it really a snow day?" asked CJ and Scrapper with shiny eyes.

CJ (Carrie Junior) is all ghost like Skye and Carrie, but she looks exactly like Carrie did when she was her age ( and throughout her life) She is 9.

Scrapper is a small purple ghost cat but when he was even littler, Gumdrop found him a rabbit skeleton in a pet cemetery. That was his body ever since. He is 7 (I honestly do not his age know sorry! If you know could you please tell me.)

I looked around for Gumdrop but I didn't see him. Cobalt pointed out back as he bit into a sausage.

Gumdrop was a blue cat, like me. He has longer hair than I did when I was his age. He was troublesome, but we worked it out. He is 12 (again, do not know the age! Sorry!)

"Where is Marissa and your mother?" I asked my kids.

"They are both in bed." CJ told me.

Marissa is a female ghost/cat. When everyone let her commit suicide, me and my family (Nicole and them) took her in while me and Carrie hit a roadblock in our marriage but everyone forgave her.

'I will let Marissa sleep.' I thought as I kissed her forehead.

I walked in my bedroom and closed the door. I picked up my Wife and put her in the shower. I then turned it on the coldest setting and let it rain on her. I ran as fast as I could downstairs and sat at the table innocently.

"What is going on dad?" asked Scrapper.

"3 2 1!" I said.

"GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" screamed Carrie.

"You better run." Said Cobalt and Skye in unison.

I bolted out the door and into Gumdrops snow fort.

**-No Ones P.O.V.-**

Inside the house, Carrie was furious at Gumball.

"Kids, where is he?" she asked them.

"He just ran! We don't know! Honest!" pleaded Cobalt.

"You kids better tell or you will _all_ be grounded for 6 months." She said.

They all got anxious. Skye was the one who broke first.

"Look out back." She said in shame.

Carrie looked out and saw Gumball hopping the fence.

"GUMDROP WATTERSON! GET IN HERE NOW!" she demanded from her son.

He walked in slowly.

Carrie put a hand on her face in frustration.

'Great. He knows I hate the cold. First a cold shower, then a snow chase? What is he up to?' she thought.

"Kids: your all grounded for 2 months." She said.

"Everyone?" they said in disbelief.

"Everyone but Marissa because she is not awake." She said firmly.

"But-"

"Rooms now!" Carrie demanded.

Unbeknowest to Carrie, it was Marissa's idea. She whispered it to her father before he left her room.

Marissa then came down the stairs looking tired.

"Good …" she was too tired to finish the sentence.

"Marissa come with me." Carrie said.

"Poor Marissa! If mom called her over, then she must be in deep trouble." Gumdrop said in a whisper.

"But mom said she was not in trouble." Said CJ, angry at her older sister.

When they left, Carrie gave Marissa a hug.

"Uh mom? What happened?" she asked.

"Let me just say, your father is in hot water right now." Carrie said. "What do you want to do these next 2 months? All of your siblings are grounded."

"THANK YOU MOM!" Marissa said gratefully to her mother.

**-Gumball's P.O.V.-**

'Marissa Watterson, you are an evil child' I thought as I stopped at Darwin's house.

'The guys at the club will die of laughter when I tell them this story.' I thought as I rang the doorbell.

"Hey dude!" Darwin said. Darwin was Gumball's younger brother who is a walking goldfish.

"Who is it?" asked Masami, his wife. Masami is a cloud and her father owns Rainbow Corp.

"It is Gumball!" he told his wife.

"What happened to you? You look like you got in a fight." Darwin asked him.

"I slipped and fell on my way over here." I said truthfully.

"Where is Carrie?" asked Masami.

"Nowhere near, I hope." I said as I burst into laughter.

"What did you do?" asked Darwin.

I told them and they were shocked.

"Dude, you are going to get it." My brother warned me.

"I know! Well I better get back before the house burns down." I said as I went to leave.

It took me a half hour but I got there. I snuck in and found Carrie on the couch looking angry yet sad.

'I know what to do.' I thought to myself.

I slithered to the couch and started to kiss her neck.

"Gumball Watterson!" she screamed.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well!" she yelled.

"It was just a prank! I will let you get me back in anyway you want. But it has to be surprise." I said with a smirk." But you ha-"

I was interrupted by Carrie kissing me.

"You know that it was a prank." I said with a smile.

"I do but I might need more convincing." She said seductively with a smile.

**-Two hours later-**

Marissa was watching T.V. when she heard someone walking sown the stairs.

**-Gumball's P.O.V.-**

"So… how was it?" Marissa asked me and Carrie as we were in the kitchen.

"What Marissa? I don't know what you're talking about." Is what Carrie said, but I said: "Awesome!"

"Please mom, I know what you two were doing." She said with a smirk.

Carrie shot me a dirty look.

"It was awesome, though." I said quietly.

Marissa chuckled to herself. 'Some things won't change with my father.'

"Carrie, where are the other kids?" I asked my wife.

"They are grounded." She said.

"Why? What did they all, but Marissa do?" I asked.

"Cobalt lied saying they didn't know. They were trying to hide you earlier this morning."

"How long?" I asked her with concern.

"2 months." She said firmly.

"Unground Skye and the others. I will talk to Cobalt." I said.

She sighed but conceded defeat.

"Kids! Your father ungrounded you!" she said and they all bolted out of the house.

"Ah-bup-bup-bup! Cobalt! Come with me." I said.

They went to Cobalt's room.

"Son. Please tell me. Why did you lie to your mother?" I asked him.

"I did not want to get into deep trouble. She threatened 6 months, Dad! 6 MONTHS! That is the rest of the school year!" he said as he started to cry.

"I don't want to be in my room any more dad! Please don't let mom ground me! Please don't let her!" he pleaded in between his sobs.

"Come with me. Let us talk to your mother." I said calmly.

We walked down the stairs and Carrie was doing work on her computer.

"Honey! Come here for a second!" I said.

She walked in and saw Cobalt hiding behind my leg in terror of her.

"Now. We are going to resolve this together." I said.

Carrie was boiling with rage. 1 because she needs to be working and 2 she was still angry at her eldest son.

"What is it?" she snapped and Cobalt flinched.

"Honey, calm down." I said.

She just lost it.

"I NEED TO BE WORKING AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO COVER HIS BLUBBERING, SORRY ASS? YOU KNOW HOW I DEAL WITH CHEATS AND LIARS! YOUR GROUNDED FOR 6 MONTHS!" she screamed at Cobalt.

I knelt down beside my son and said: "Just go to your room. I will calm her down and I will be with you through your whole grounding." I said which seemed to cheer him up a bit.

He sulked to his room, while I tried to calm down Carrie.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT! HE KNOWS BETTER THAN THAT! ESPECIALLY TO ME!" she screamed.

I threw my arms around her to make sure she doesn't throw or destroy anything like my mother when she has fits of rage.

"LET ME GO!"

"No!"

"I said-"

"And I said NO!"

She broke down there.

"I am so sorry. I was just too angry to begin with."

"I know. I set you off. Its my fault."

"I will go talk to him."

"No. I will. He is petrified of you, Carrie. I will talk to him."

Well guys how bout that? Carrie sure don't like them cheats in her done house!(Southern language)

**Anyways, what will Gumball say? Why wont it snow where I live? Why is Cobalt terrified of his mother ( I don't blame him)? All of these and more will be answered in Chapter 3!**

**I own Cobalt and CJ(That's right, they're mine)!**

**Skye belongs to themurdersceneguy.**

**Scrapper belongs to KoikoPunk-Unded.**

**Marissa belongs to michaelryder37. **

**Gumdrop and Amy (oops forgot to mention her) belong to Cartoondude95/Midnight-Wolfi3.**

**John belongs to jayCoolip. **

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Chapter 3? When did chapter2 get put up? Eh, who cares? Thanks Delhision for letting me use Rory! Um Read, enjoy, review, be happy!**

**-Gumball's P.O.V.-**

"Cobalt?" I said knocking on his door.

"Dad" he said, opening the door. He gave me a hug.

I tousled his hair. "Listen, son, we need to talk. I know you are not 'fond' (lack of a better word) of your mother and she is deeply sorry. She took away your grounding. Atleast try to talk to her?" I asked of my son.

"Dad?" he looked up at me with tears in his eyes." I try! I honestly do, but mom is never happy with me! What did I do wrong, Dad? Was I a screw-up Dad?" he asked in tears.

"No you weren't son. I was there. Besides, when your mother found out you were a boy, she was happy because she knew that when you would be older, there would be no drama. Scouts honor and guys honor." I said to my sad son.

I knew he was trying. They never connected to begin with. Was she disappointed in him?

"Come son. We're going out." I said.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"FOOD MY SON, FOOD!" I shouted in triumph.

"Anywhere, dad"

"Yes son. Anywhere."

As we were walking down the stairs, Marissa rushed to me.

"Dad, can you take me to Rory's house? We are going to see a movie." She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But, be home no later than 10:00."

"11:00"

"10:30. No later. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, but can you?" she pleaded.

"Yes sweetie." I said grabbing my keys.

"Carrie, honey! I am calling the kids inside! I am taking Marissa out to see Rory and Cobalt for a little drive!"

"Okay honey!" she said from her computer, sounding depressed.

"Who is this Rory character (no pun intended) anyways?" I asked Marissa from behind the wheel.

"He is a green ferret just a year older than me. He just came up to me in school and we really hit it off!" she said, smiling.

"Are you… smiling?" Cobalt asked her. "In a… happy way?"

"No!" she said, blushing.

After driving around for a while, we found it. It looked like my old home when I was like 12.

"This is it!" she exclaimed. "Bye dad!" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad? Is Marissa sick or something?" Cobalt asked me.

I laughed at that remark. "No son. It is called love." I heard our stomachs growl. "Where to, son?"

"Japanese steak house!" he said. I was surprised. Cobalt was not like his siblings. He was quiet and small for his age. He was frightened easily.

'I can change that.' I thought as we pulled in.

We sat down and watched the show. Cobalt was in awe of what they were doing in there. His favorite feat was the volcano (mine too ).

'He is opening up.' I thought as we drove home.

As we pulled in I could hear yelling.

"Cobalt, stay here. I will be right back." I said as I jumped through the door.

"What is going on here?" I said as I walked in.

"CJ broke a vase and a window!" bellowed Carrie.

"It is alright, honey. It can be replaced." I said.

"NO IT IS NOT! IM TIRED OF EVERYTHING BREAKING! IM TIRED OF HAVING TO YELL! IM TIRED OF IT ALL! DON'T YOU GET IT, GUMBALL? I JUST WANT A VACATION FROM EVERYBODY FOR ONE FUCKING DAY!" she said, falling down from the wall and crying into her knees.

I gave her a hug.

"I will fix everything. I promise." I said to her before getting Cobalt from the car.

"Come on. Why don't you ask Skye to take you all to grandma's house and spend the night? I will tell her to anyways." I said to my son.

He ran inside towards Skye's room and asked.

"Skye, can we go to Grandma's house?"

"Why don't you ask fucking dad" she said.

"Excuse me young lady?" I said.

She opened the door beet red.

"Skye, take you and your siblings to Grandma's house and spend the night. She already has everything set up."

"Alright, dad. Come on guys, lets go to Grandma's house." She called to her siblings. "Where is Marissa?"

"She is on a date!" Cobalt blurted out. His siblings gasped.

" Come on guys! Grandma doesn't have forever!" I said rushing my kids.

They piled in and left.

"Hey honey!" I said. "The kids are going to Grandma's house. Its just you, me and the floorboards." I said to my crying wife.

She looked up.

"Gumball. Why do our kids hate me?" she asked.

"They don't. They just don't understand us! To them we're old cremudgeons to them. Besides, Marissa is doing way better. I'm gonna start getting Cobalt bigger and stronger and less paranoid. I will talk to CJ. Skye does not hate you. You're her idol. Don't ask. She leaves her diary open too." I said with a grin.

"Really?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

"Yes. Like you said when she was born, 'Like daughter like mother'. Scrapper loves you more than anything. I hear him say his prayers everynight and says how much he loves you and is grateful for you."

"What about-"

"Nobody knows about Gumdrop." I said laughing. She laughed too.

"Gumball. Can we dance? Just like when we were young?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure sweetie." I said.

"Our song?" I asked.

"What else?" she said

(Everytime We Touch by Cascada)

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
Ooh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, (I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky)  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
Everytime_ we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

By the time the song ended, we were making out on the couch and Marissa walked in on us.

"MOM! DAD! THAT'S GROSS!" she screamed and ran upstairs trying to get that picture out of her head.

We both laughed. I noticed it was past time she was supposed to be home, but I did not care.

We both went upstairs for a "nighttime workout".

When we finished, we fell asleep.

**-The Next Day-**

I rolled over to see Carrie, happier than she has been in a long time.

I looked at the clock.

**8:00**

I guess I will wake Marissa, even though it is Winterbreak now. I thought

I entered her room.

"Marissa, it's me Rory." I said as a joke.

"Rory come here." She said as she tried to kiss me.

"MARISSA! WAKE UP!" I screamed in her ear.

"Wha…" she said.

"Come on. We're going out some where." I said.

We went to a window shop place and got a new window.

"Well since you're a female, and so is your mother, you would know what type of vase to get." I explained.

"That is why you dragged me along?" she said.

"I also wanted alone time with my daughter." I said smiling at her.

We walked into a pottery place shop thing.

"She would want this." She said picking up a black irregular shaped vase.

I looked at the price.

'If money grew on trees. For a damn vase? 50 bucks? Well it is for Carrie.' I thought.

We bought it and headed home. I put the vase on the counter and showed Marissa how to put in the window.

"You see? Just like that!" I said proudly.

"Dad, your finger is stapled to the frame." She said giggling.

"Well would you look at that." I said.

I just ripped out the staple and carried on like nothing.

"No pain at all?"

"Oh hell yes there was pain. But I just retained it. Excuse me." I said as I walked to the backyard shed.

"GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!" I screamed in the shed.

"You need to watch your language, Gummy Puss." Said Carrie.

"You know I hate that. And that I don't mean to. Besides, she didn't hear a thing." I said with confidence.

"Really? Is that why she said, " Dad is in the shed again cursing?" she shot back.

I conceded defeat.

"So, how you like the new vase and window?" I asked my wife.

"Beautiful." She said.

"I need to pick-up the kids. Skye can go see John." I said.

I went inside the house and grabbed my keys.

"I'll be back." I said as I went to my car.

I started up the car and went to my mothers house.

'Odd. There is still snow on the ground.' I thought as I walked in.

"Kids! Where are you!." I shouted.

"They are out back." Said my father.

I went out back. "Come on guys. Time to go home!" I said happily

"Dad, can I-"

"Yes sweetie. You can go see John."

As soon as the words left my lips, she was out in 10 seconds. I chuckled to my self.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I said as we were walking to the car.

"Alright kids. Now, who wants break fast?" I said as I got them all into the car.

"WE DO!" they all screamed but CJ and Scrapper since they could not eat.

"Dad, how come everyone else can eat but us?" my youngest asked me.

I froze and pondered.

"Ask your mother." I said as we pulled into our driveway.

"But that's not fair!" whined CJ.

"I have been starving dad!" whined Scrapper.

As we walked in, I went straight to the stove.

"Orders please." I said.

"EGGS!" screamed Cobalt and Marissa.

"CEREAL!" screamed Gumdrop.

Cobalt shuddered. "Coming right up kids.!"

I put on the eggs while I started on Gumdrops cereal.

"Here you go sir! Cereal: crunchy on top, soggy on the bottom." I said earning a chuckle from everybody.

"Carrie, what do you want?"

"You really want to know?" she said in a seductive voice.

"You realize the kids are here, right?"

We could all here her say "Oh shit." We all laughed.

"Seriously, could you come here Carrie?"

"What is it?" she asked, looking much happier than yesterday.

"Scrapper and CJ have a question for you, don't you two?" ' That is a relief! I don't need a repeat of yesterday!'

"Mom, when can we eat?" asked CJ.

I knew the answer, but I thought she should tell them.

"Come with me you two. It's a private matter."

"Here are your eggs." I said, giving Marissa and Cobalt their eggs.

A couple minutes later, CJ and Scrapper ran down the stairs in sheer terror of what they heard from their mother.

"You asked for it." Was all I could say.

I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it, I saw a green ferret standing there.

"Is Marissa home?" he asked.

"RORY!" Marissa shouted, giving him a hug.

"Let's get out of here." Marissa said dully.

"Dad, Marissa is scaring me." Said Scrapper.

"You and me both." I said shocked at my daughters new personality.

"Well it's just you, your mother, and you guys here today."

"Dad!, I'm going to see-"

"No son, were going in the basement."

As we walked down, he gasped at all the dangerous stuff I had.

"COOL!" he shouted.

"Shhhh. Do _not_ _tell anybody _about down here." I said warning him.

"Come, I'm going to get you stronger. Smarter. Everything." I said.

"Alright. Do a push up." I demanded him. He did one flawlessly.

"Alright, 60. No breaks." I said.

He did them. "60 again"

He did it a little slower.

"60." I said trying to push him.

He barely made it.

"60."

He did not make it.

"Here I will show you how I do it. Stand on my back."

I did 200 push ups with him on my back.

"Wow dad! Who would have thought."

"Where do you think I am when I'm gone, besides work?" I said to him.

I continued pushing him for 3 hours.

"Stop, enough, Upstairs."

"Finally!" he squeezed out.

When we were upstairs, Marissa was back and her normal self.

"WE JUST BOUGHT THAT WINDOW!" said Carrie.

"I KNOW! I WAS FUCKING THERE WHEN ME AND DAD BOUGHT IT!"

"GOD DAMNIT MARISSA, WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR FUCKING OTHER SIBLINGS? WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE CAUTIOS? WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SKYE?

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING COMPARE ME TO HER! YOU KNOW I TRY! YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? I THINK SHE CAN GO FUCK HER WHOREY SELF! I'M DONE WITH YOU PEOPLE!" she screamed and left.

I just stood there, shocked at what my daughter just did.

"Dad what does-"

"Not now CJ. I will be right back." I said as I went to go after Marissa.

Some one grabbed my arm.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" bellowed Carrie.

I escaped while the other kids hugged their mother while she cried.

'I just got her to be happy.' I thought as I ran.

'If I were Marissa, where would I go?'

I went to my mothers house first.

"Mom! Have you seen Marissa?" I asked.

"No. Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, just help me." I said as I pulled her outside..

"You go that way, I will go this way.

It took us a while, but I found her at Rory's house.

"RORY! Where is Marissa?"

"On the couch." He said.

I thanked him and ran to her.

"Mari—" I tried but had to breathe.

"Marissa. What happened?"

"Well, me and CJ were having a snowball fight, and I threw one, but she dodged it, and it hit the window, then it broke, then I went inside to clean it up."

"And then what happened sweetie?" I asked, trying to comfort my daughter.

"She hit me, then yelled at me, and you saw the rest."

**Whoa guys! Don't break a window inside Carrie's house. Long, wasn't it? Eh, tell that to my fingers. Poor Marissa, right? Anything you want, put in a review or PM me. Banks of Thanks! Again, thank you Delhision for letting me use Rory. I will use him more later in the story, Peace out, guys and girls!**

**I own Cobalt and CJ(That's right, they're mine)!**

**Skye belongs to themurdersceneguy.**

**Scrapper belongs to KoikoPunk-Unded.**

**Marissa belongs to michaelryder37. **

**Gumdrop and Amy (oops forgot to mention her) belong to Cartoondude95/Midnight-Wolfi3.**

**John belongs to jayCoolip. **

**Rory belongs to: the Delhision**

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOOOooooOOO! Chapter 4! This story Is way longer than the first one, right? I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Gumball's P.O.V.-**

I pondered at what my daughter said.

"You know what? I got an idea." I said. "Come on. We're going home." I said, taking Marissa.

When we arrived, Skye was home and she was not pleased.

"So, Marissa. What did you do while I was away?" Skye said to her sister.

"What do you care? Not like you did anything."

"Oh, well I was doing something. According to what you called me I must've been WHORING AROUND TOWN!"

CJ came up to me again, and was going to ask what whore means.

"GIRLS! I know a way to solve this." I said. "Both of you. Into the shed." I said pointing outback.

They walked in.

"Now what?" asked Marissa.

"Until you work it out your staying in here." I said locking the door.

"You can't do this!" protested Skye.

**-NO ONES P.O.V.-**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A SCREW UP, WE WOULD NOT BE IN THIS MESS!" screamed Skye.

"MAYBE IF I WASN'T A SCREW UP?" Marissa said. "YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK, 'LITTLE MISS PERFECT'!"

"It is true." Skye said defiantly. "ATLEAST THEY LOVE ME!"

Marissa lost it. She kicked down the door and went in the house leaving Skye befuddled.

'What did I do?' she thought.

She went downstairs in her fathers man-cave.

She picked up the first thing she saw, which was a 9-mil.

Gumball ran downstairs into the basement.

"Don't you dare!" he said to his daughter as she cocked back the slide (it felt awkward typing that).

"I'M TIRED OF IT ALL DAD! NOBODY LOVES ME! SKYE EVEN SAID SO! SHE SAID I WASN'T PERFECT LIKE HER! I CAN'T TAKE IT, DAD!" she said raising it to her forehead.

"Marissa don't you dare." He said to his crying daughter.

"Dad, what is-" CJ and Gumdrop paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"M-Marissa?" said Gumdrop.

Gumball took a step closer while her siblings distracted her.

"Marissa, please don't!" pleaded CJ.

She fired a warning shot at the ceiling.

'What happened to my family?' Gumball thought.

"Marissa…" Gumball whispered.

'Let me' said Amy in Gumdrops head, unlocking his sprinting abilities.

'Thanks.' He ran blindly at his sister.

He slapped the gun and took her arms.

"Thanks Gumdrop." Said his father.

Marissa broke down bawling.

Gumball carried her to her room and put her on her own bed and closed the door.

"Skye, what did you say to your sister?" he father asked.

"That nobodylovesherinthisfamily." She said quickly.

"Well then I guess you owe your sister something. She almost killed her self. Again! Do you want that to fall on you?" he said making her shameful.

"Well what do I give her?" Skye asked.

"Your car." He said.

"Fine." She grumbled.

She handed him her keys.

He walked up to her room and put the keys next to her.

"OH CARRIE!" he called. "OH COBALT!"

"Yes?" she said groggily.

"Yeah dad?"

"You two. Make up. NOW!" he demanded, not leaving.

"*sigh* I'm sorry mom. I guess I'm not the son you wanted." He said sounding sad.

"I am sorry, too. I did not mean any of it." She said giving him a hug. "You are a perfect son, Cobalt."

"Good. Now I have rewards for each of you." He said with a smile.

He knelt beside Cobalt. "Here is a key to the Basement(sounds ominous with a capital, doesn't it?).

"Awesome." He took it and ran to the Basement.

"Now for your gift." He said giving his wife a kiss.

He took them to their room and locked the door.

**-Downstairs-**

"I can't believe this!" complained Skye.

"Believe what?" asked Scrapper as he and Gumdrop were playing videogames.

"She gets my fucking car!" Skye said in a pissy tone.

"Well you did push her to almost killing herself again." Gumdrop pointed out.

The trio heard noises from upstairs.

"Why must they do that while we are here?" complained Skye.

"Maybe they…I don't know big sis. I just don't know." Said Scrapper.

"Maybe mom did something good?" suggested Gumdrop.

CJ came in the room.

"What's that noise?" she asked her siblings.

The three chuckled.

"I will go ask." Said Skye.

"What if it's private?" said CJ.

"Good point." She said. 'I don't need that picture in my head.'

A couple hours later, things calmed down. Skye was not _as _pissed off as she was earlier. The noises stopped from upstairs. Marissa felt better. Cobalt was still in the Basement.

"Where is Cobalt?" asked Marissa.

"In the Basement." Said Scrapper.

They all gasped.

"What is in the Basement?" asked Skye.

Gumball, Marissa, CJ, and Gumdrop kept silent.

"Maybe an alien!" thought Scrapper.

"Maybe the Watterson family fortune!" said Skye.

"Maybe. Its private matter." Said Carrie.

"I will go check on him." Gumball said.

He walked down into the basement and heard his son having the time of his life.

"Son! Lets go upstairs for a bit." He said.

He saw a blade land right on the targets center.

"Okay dad." He said as they walked upstairs.

"He is fine! The toxic waste didn't get him." Gumball said jokingly.

"Your waste is toxic." Murmured Carrie.

Everyone laughed while Gumball blushed.

"Let's go out to eat." He said.

"Gumball, I need to talk to you." She said in a stern voice.

"What is it?" he said as they went in the basement.

"Your mother called. She wants to be over for dinner." She said.

"Okay… what's so bad about that?"

"Well, your father left her." She said quietly.

"Where did he go?" Gumball asked with a fake smile.

"Nobody knows." She said.

"I will be right back." He said walking upstairs and out back, into the shed.

"THAT(too many curse words to type)" he shouted.

"Dad?" he heard. He looked and saw his kids standing there.

"What's wrong dad."asked CJ.

"What happened?" asked Gumdrop.

"Nothing. Let's go to Grandma's house." He said.

Well, I decided to stop here. Heavy shit, huh? Don't worry, it all gets better. Ummmm I hoped you all enjoyed it! Again, sorry for all of this deep stuff. I honestly got tired of typing. Well, any ideas just put it in a review or PM. Aight guys, see ya later!

**I own Cobalt and CJ(That's right, they're mine)!**

**Skye belongs to themurdersceneguy.**

**Scrapper belongs to KoikoPunk-Unded.**

**Marissa belongs to michaelryder37. **

**Gumdrop and Amy belong to Cartoondude95/Midnight-Wolfi3.**

**John belongs to jayCoolip. **

**Rory belongs to: the Delhision**

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys, IM BACK! HAHAHAHA! Sorry though! I was out of town. I am going out of town tomorrow too! WAAA! But, here it is, chapter 5.

-GUMBALL'S P.O.V.-

We piled in and left for my mother's house.

"Gumball? Can you slow down a bit?" asked my wife.

"Why?" I said in agitation at my father.

"Well, we are going 100 miles per hour." She reasoned.

"We're here." I said low as the car screeched to a halt.

We got out and walked in. We all said hi to my mother. Suprisingly, Darwin and Masami, along with Anais were there too.( yes I realized I spelled surprisingly wrong. I just don't wanna retype the sentence)

I walked to the destroying room: a room my mother built for whenever she has fits of rage.

After 20 minutes I came into the living room.

"Dad, why did grandpa leave?" asked CJ.

"Yeah. Where is he?" asked Gumdrop.

I sighed. "You see kids, when two people love each other, they get married. But then one decides IT WOULD FUNNY ENOUGH TO FUCKING LEAVE THEIR WIFE AFTER 30 YEARS(just a random number)!" I explained.

"Ohhh." They said and were quiet.

The rest of the visit was awkward. Gumdrop and Marissa had a food fight, with everyone joining in.

"Bye Mom! I hope you feel better!" I said as we left.

We had a silent drive until we got home.

We all went inside and fell asleep.

-The Next Day, this happened!-

I awoke at 6.

I went down stairs, and surprisingly, Gumdrop, Scrapper, and Cobalt were up.

'Odd. This doesn't happen. What are they doing?' I thought to myself.

I looked to the Basement door and saw the light was on.

I was nervous, for Scrapper was 7.

I went downstairs and saw them asleep.

"Lets wake up guys!" I said clapping my hands.

They stirred and woke up, eventually.

Guys, I decided to stop here so I could get chapter 6 done to day also! So yeah. Sorry for the inconvience!

**I own Cobalt and CJ(That's right, they're mine)!**

**Skye belongs to themurdersceneguy.**

**Scrapper belongs to KoikoPunk-Unded.**

**Marissa belongs to michaelryder37. **

**Gumdrop and Amy belong to Cartoondude95/Midnight-Wolfi3.**

**John belongs to jayCoolip. **

**Rory belongs to: the Delhision**

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! Yeah, I know '6 fuckin' chapters! Well I could do better than this dum sum um a bitch!' yeah thanks. But Friday, I will start the trilogy, The Kids Are Alright. So enjoy! This one is short too. Maybe I should have put them together?

I took them upstairs and made everyone b-fast.

"Carrie, can we go see my mother?" I asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes we can." She said patting my head.

"Skye, your in charge of the girls, Cobalt, the boys!" I said sternly.

We walked into the garage and got in the car.

But as soon as we pulled out, a car rammed into ours.

I was crushed by the dashboard and glass shattered into my face.

Carrie flew out and hit a tree and car parts hugged her to the tree.

-Skye's P.O.V.-

I was mortified at what I saw. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed 911.

"Yes! COME QUICK! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed in the phone.

I gave them the address and they were here very fast.

They pried the dashboard and the back of the car off dad and put him in the ambulance and dashed to hospital. I just stood there in the window, speechless.

"Skye what happened?" all my siblings asked.

"N-Nothing." I said quietly.

They used crowbars on mom to get her off the tree. They put her in the ambulance.

"COME ON GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed so they could hear me.

We got in the car and drove there.

"What happened sis?" asked CJ.

"What's at the hospital?" asked Gumdrop.

I sighed as we pulled into a parking space.

"Guys… mom and dad are… were in a carwreak. They might not live anymore. We are going in to see them." I barely said , trying to hold back the tears.

We walked in and I asked the nurse about the Wattersons. She started to cry.

"WELL WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed through my tears." ARE THEY ALIVE OR DEAD? DON'T DO This." I said having a meltdown.

She took us to see them.

"Hey kids." Said my dad in a whisper.

"DAD! Where is mom?" I asked in tears .

"She… she didn't make it." He said dully." Neither am I. But look in the Basement, inside the crates. That is all for you… he trailed off. The heart rate monitor went flat.

"Dad? DAD?!" I said to his dead corpse.

We went home in tears.

When we got home, Cobalt pulled out a key and went to the Basement.

We watched him, one by one, open crates full of money. There was 2 dozen of them. Full of money.

"There is a Watterson family fortune." Said Gumdrop trying to brighten the mood.

We chuckled but still looked sad.

We walked upstairs. I watched as CJ put rose petals on the floor trailing to their room.

We cried as we all went to sleep.

It is the end. Tragic end. Like Hamlett. But yeah, sorry for the shortness and how sad it is. But on Friday, I will put up The Kids Are Alright, the trilogy! I will put up more stories after the trilogy. I will talk to y'all later! PEACE!

**I own Cobalt and CJ(That's right, they're mine)!**

**Skye belongs to themurdersceneguy.**

**Scrapper belongs to KoikoPunk-Unded.**

**Marissa belongs to michaelryder37. **

**Gumdrop and Amy belong to Cartoondude95/Midnight-Wolfi3.**

**John belongs to jayCoolip. **

**Rory belongs to: the Delhision**

**I do not own TAWOG. I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
